Oxybutinin is used as a medicament having an antagonistic action on muscarinic receptors for the treatment of pollakiuria and urinary incontinence, while the medicament is known to be inevitably associated with side effects due to its antagonistic action on muscarinic receptors.
There are at least three known subtypes of muscarinic receptors which are the sites of action of anticholinergic drugs, and it has been shown that the M1 receptor is mainly localized in the brain, the M2 receptor in the heart, and the M3 receptor in smooth muscle and the glandular tissue, respectively. Accordingly, when a compound having an antagonistic action on muscarinic receptors is used as a remedy for the treatment of pollakiuria and urinary incontinence, it is considered preferable that the selectivity for the M3 receptor is higher than that for the M1 and M2 receptors, and compounds with a variety of chemical structures, that is selective for the M3 receptor, have been reported.
However, dry mouth and mydriasis which are generally-known side effects of anticholinergic drugs result from the antagonistic action on the M3-receptor, and thus it is difficult to eliminate these side effects merely by enhancing the selectivity for the M3 receptor. On the other hand, research and development of non-cholinergic remedies for the treatment of pollakiuria and urinary incontinence, such as α-receptor regulator, potassium channel opener and central muscular relaxtation action, are proceeding, but no medicament having a satisfactory effect has been obtained.
Accordingly, it is desired to obtain a compound that has another useful action for the treatment of pollakiuria and urinary incontinence in addition to the antagonistic action on the muscarinic receptor as the compound which can be widely used for the treatment of pollakiuria and urinary incontinence and which can reduce the side effects of anticholinergic medicaments, due to having a plurality of actions.
On the other hand, quinazolinone derivatives have been reported as the compound having a selective antagonism for the M3 muscarinic receptor in WO 00/23436.